


Blind Temptation

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Blind Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).




End file.
